


[ Stitsal ]夜深之后

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「还没天黑呢，就来缠着我，孝钟啊……」他随手解开了手机锁，打开了相机。「你都不知道你自己是个什么样子呢？」





	[ Stitsal ]夜深之后

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Stitch（李忠熙）x Haksal（金孝钟）  
ooc且只是车，建议避雷，请不要骂我。  
如果一定要骂我的话……那就骂吧。对不起。我这人是真的很糟糕。

「哥，你就不能看看我吗？」

金孝钟拉长了声音抱怨着。

这情况实在是有点让人尴尬——李忠熙半躺在沙发上玩他的手机，全然不顾金孝钟已经整个人爬上来撑在了他的上方。

半分钟之前金孝钟不安分地凑上来向他讨要了一个吻。亲吻结束之后金孝钟意犹未尽，气息不稳地看着脸上稍稍泛红了的李忠熙，而后者没有任何进一步的表示，只是重新拿起了歪斜在一边的手机，搞得金孝钟挫败不已。

「不要玩手机了……哥！」

金孝钟拔高了声音。李忠熙被他突然放大的声音惊得眨了眨眼睛，这才终于将注意力分了一些到金孝钟身上。

「……不要闹。」他看上去颇为无奈地拍了拍金孝钟气鼓鼓的脸，紧接着又全神贯注地划起了手机。

「忠熙哥——」

意识到自己最终在和手机的争夺战中败退的金孝钟发出了充满怨气的声音。他心酸又带着一点气地瞪着那张精致的脸，想反抗又不知道该做些什么，最后自暴自弃地松了力气，把自己整个摔在李忠熙身上，不动了。

-

金孝钟只是没想到，他回到房间的时候，会看到自己床上半仰着一个依旧玩着手机的李忠熙。

「哥……？」他结结巴巴地叫道。李忠熙被他的反应逗笑了，靠在他的被子上看着他关上门走过来，手里仍然虚虚地攥着手机，金孝钟注意到他的头发蹭得有点乱了。

既然——既然哥选择在半夜来我房间——那么——

金孝钟立刻把这和之前没能进行下去的事情联系在了一起。他的心里又有那么一点蠢蠢欲动了，这一点蠢蠢欲动在走到床边时就变成了毫不掩饰的渴求。他甩掉拖鞋爬上床去，像不久之前一样将自己完全撑在李忠熙上方，李忠熙这次没有再无视他了，他的手温温热热的，在金孝钟又一次凑过来寻求亲吻的时候轻柔地落在金孝钟的后脑勺上。

陷进柔软床铺里时金孝钟发出了今晚的第一声喘息。他的身体瘦削而单薄，李忠熙的手从他的胸前移开，挺立起来的乳尖附近都泛起一层红色。肋骨的轮廓随着他凌乱的呼吸而一起一伏，李忠熙掐住他的腰将他向下拖了拖，留下一点隐约的掐痕，这具细瘦的身体随之绷紧，在乱糟糟的床上惹人怜爱地颤抖起来。

「妈的……」他气息不稳地骂着，也不知道到底是在骂什么，尾音轻飘飘地带着点哭腔。身体被逐渐侵入破开的感觉熟悉却依旧带着令人惶恐的饱胀感，金孝钟出了一层薄薄的汗，大腿内侧贴在李忠熙的侧腰上，有点湿漉漉的。

「你现在就要哭的话，一会怎么办？」李忠熙贴着他的耳朵问，那张好看的娃娃脸上泛了红，淡淡地从耳朵尖一直蔓延到脸颊上。金孝钟没空理他，边喘着气边努力放松自己，一小段日子没做之后再来这么一次，就感觉他仿佛要被他哥给整个填满了。

李忠熙也没在意他的回答。他熟知自己这位弟弟在床上的每一点反应，察觉到对方逐渐恢复柔软之后就毫不留情地动了起来。金孝钟哼哼唧唧地去抱他的脖子，没过一会胳膊就抖得抱不住，只能没力气地垂下去，伸手去够着李忠熙扳着他大腿的手。李忠熙松开他的腿去握住他，那只手软软的没什么力气，腿倒是还紧紧地夹在他腰上不放。

「哥、哥，别……」

金孝钟发出模糊不清的求饶声。李忠熙贴上去吻他，把那些叫他慢些的声音全部都让金孝钟自己咽回去，金孝钟这时候又乖乖地张开了嘴，被李忠熙轻轻地吮了一下舌尖。

「每次要的也是你，到后面说不要的也是你……」

他小声对金孝钟抱怨着。金孝钟生出一点点羞耻来，这点羞耻变成隐约的羞恼，却又无处发泄。他空着的那只手胡乱揪着床单，摸到掉在一旁的李忠熙的手机，想起之前的事情，不由得更生气了。他想要将那只手机丢得远远的，无奈手里没什么力气，又被李忠熙拦了下来。

「还在生气？」李忠熙微微直起身子看他，金孝钟看到他白皙的脖颈和胸口浮着一层引人遐想的绯红。「还没天黑呢，就来缠着我，孝钟啊……」

他随手解开了手机锁，打开了相机。

「你都不知道你自己是个什么样子呢？」

拍照的声音唤回了金孝钟的一点神智。他眨掉睫毛上的泪花，先看到了凑过来的李忠熙。李忠熙的刘海被汗水浸湿了，有点乱乱的，那双大眼睛里朦朦胧胧地染着一层情欲，倒显得他的外表没有那么有欺骗性了——紧接着手机屏幕凑到了面前，他看到了满脸通红、眼眶含泪的自己。

「操，妈的，拿走……！」他骂起来，只是这骂声也带着哭腔，一点威慑力也没有。与此相反的是他忽然绞紧的身体内部，李忠熙被他绞得呼吸窒了一下，反而更变本加厉地动作起来。金孝钟边喘边骂，腰却跟着晃得厉害，被顶了没几下骂声就又变成断断续续的呻吟声，硬挺着的性器滴着水，看起来可怜极了。

「哥……」他呜呜咽咽地叫，听起来仿佛是被欺负得狠了。李忠熙将他托起来坐在自己腿上，金孝钟的头无力地垂下来，蹭着李忠熙柔软的头发，一会说痛一会又叫李忠熙别停下，李忠熙一节一节地抚摸着他瘦弱的背脊上突出的脊椎骨，金孝钟在他的手下令人疼惜地发着抖。

他连腿根都麻了，想夹住李忠熙的腰也根本做不到。谁知道他哥在有段时间没做之后会突然跟他来这一套？金孝钟整个人软在李忠熙身上，模糊的视线又瞟到了手机屏幕上自己那张一塌糊涂的照片，轰的一下，脑袋更是烧成了一团浆糊。

他以后可能真的得考虑一下时间和地点了。

-

金孝钟没什么精神地从背后环抱着李忠熙，把脸整个侧过去贴在李忠熙肩膀上。李忠熙倒是没有推开他，好好地被他整个人笼罩在了怀里，金孝钟之前瞟了一眼，李忠熙耳朵尖上还留着昨天他咬出来的小小一块红痕。

「我怎么刷不出来页面……」崔贤佑苦恼地在两个人身边坐下。「是网络问题吗？」

「是你手机出问题了吧，我还可以正常打开哦？」李忠熙回答他。

「那借我一下。」崔贤佑向他伸手。李忠熙将手机递出去，金孝钟在这时突然跳起来，把两个人都吓了一跳。

「……用我的！」他一把将李忠熙的手机抢了回来。「用我的！」

崔贤佑目瞪口呆地看着他，半天都没反应过来自己手里已经被塞了金孝钟的手机。金孝钟这么闹完之后就鸵鸟一样地缩回去，将脸更深地藏在了李忠熙肩膀后，李忠熙倒是笑得东倒西歪，收获了金孝钟半是恼怒半是撒娇的一声叫唤。

「你用他手机就是了，你不是急吗？」好不容易止住了笑之后他说。「他手机好用。」

李忠熙的眼睛里盈满了笑意。金孝钟紧紧地搂着他的腰不放，他伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍金孝钟交叠在他腰上的双手。

-end-


End file.
